The general aims of the continuation of the Mayo Cerebrovascular Clinical Research Center will be: 1) To provide continuation of the environment for the investigation of all categories of cerebrovascular disease; investigation with the objective of developing and evaluating clinical methods for detection, diagnosis and treatment. 2) The laboratory and clinical investigation of the cerebral circulation in health and disease will be continued. Laboratory studies, including those using appropriate animals have long been a part of our activity and remain necessary to appropriately investigate certain items concerning the pathogenesis of and mechanisms for the action of different forms of cerebrovascular disease. 3) Search continues for methods to assist in the early detection of individuals with any type of cerebrovascular disease as well as exploration of methods of potentially preventing the clinical progression of the disease. 4) The training of individuals for careers of leadership in research, teaching and service in cerebrovascular disease continues to be a function of the Mayo Cerebrovascular Clinical Research Center. Our ability to simultaneously provide advanced training in laboratory and clinical research in a setting where there are a large number of clinical-patient problems being seen each day gives a unique opportunity to provide the very highest grade of training for a variety of types of career.